realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Troglodyte Paragon
Troglodytes are cave dwelling reptiles with a penchant for gluttony, religious fanaticism, and terrible hygiene. Occasionally, all three of these qualities come together in the most impressive of troglodyte paragons. A troglodyte paragon is nothing if not cunning and malicious, with ambitions that start with ruling their tribe and will settle for nothing less than becoming the most dominant humanoid race to walk above and below ground. Adventures: Troglodyte paragons crave adventure to acquire armor and weapons of steel, the most valued currency among their race. Even without such possessions, a troglodyte paragon is more than adequately prepared to take on most opponents in a dungeon or wilderness setting, but often experience difficulties when interacting with technology. The technological shortcoming of troglodytes could be overcome through cooperation with other races, but xenophobia secures their ignorance. Characteristics:Troglodyte paragons zealously believe in their own racial superiority. This conviction is so righteously entrenched in their minds that challenging the veracity of such boasts is tantamount to raising a weapon against them. In the mind of a troglodyte paragon, there is no species better suited to rule over all humanoids. To do so is the destined purpose of their race. This underlying belief informs everything that a troglodyte paragon does in life, including moral dilemmas (if debated at all). Alignment: Troglodyte paragons are chaotic by disposition, with strong leanings towards evil. Amoral behavior runs through their veins as seamlessly as the blood they spill. Troglodyte paragons think about how a situation benefits them first, before considering others. Despite these inclinations, troglodyte paragons can ignore their instincts and embrace any alignment. That said, a troglodyte egg hatched and raised in another society has the best chance of resisting their natural tendencies. Religion: Troglodyte paragons are devout in their worship, congregating around gods that embody the domains of Death and Destruction. Their egotistical belief in racial superiority is kept aloft through pious devotion, which has therefore been made the cornerstone of troglodyte culture. Religion is the only force that binds all troglodytes together and so troglodyte paragons seek positions of leadership. As shamans, troglodyte paragons emphasize their divine need to grind every soft-skinned humanoid race between their teeth, so as to ultimately defeat and devour them. Background: Troglodyte paragons, like any member of their race, must distinguish themselves in battle to earn respect. The time honored ways of doing this is by completing a "culling ritual" that can be performed when coming of age or later in life. The rite of passage involves leaving the tribe, seeking out metal-using humanoids, and returning with proof of their deaths and steel-forged equipment. Sometimes several troglodytes are sent out at the same time, but only one is permitted to return, encouraging dissension and murder. Races: Troglodyte paragons view all non-reptilian humanoid races as lesser creatures, lacking the resilience or stamina to compete with their innate ferocity, and are therefore regarded as food. Troglodyte paragons will admit to sharing a common ancestry and language with lizardfolk, but only value kobolds as slaves, in light of their abilities to dig up metal ore. The remaining soft-skinned humanoids will only ever be tolerated if there is something greater to be gained from an alliance. Other Classes: Troglodyte paragons hold clerics in the highest esteem, as each one represents the confidence and faith-driven superiority of their race. Druids and rangers are considered worthy classes because of their similar connection to the divine. Arcane spellcasters are detested among troglodyte paragons, as they lack the aptitude and resources to master such professions. The remaining melee classes line the ranks of war bands that troglodyte paragons send against the soft skins humanoids. Game rule information Troglodyte paragons have the following game statistics. Abilities: Constitution enables troglodyte paragons to use their stench ability more effectively and a high Wisdom is crucial to cleric spellcasting. Strength and Dexterity are valued to augment fighting ability so that troglodyte paragons may better attack neighboring lands. Alignment: Any, although predominantly chaotic and evil. Hit Die: d8. Class Skills The troglodyte paragon's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Hide (Dex), Listen ( Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession ( Wis), Spot ( Wis), Survival ( Wis), and Swim (Str). See Chapter 4: Skills in the Player's Handbook for skill descriptions Skill Points at 1st Level: (2 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Hit Dice: 2 + Int modifier. THE TROGLODYTE PARAGON Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Spells Known 1st +0 +2 +0 +0 Chameleon, powerful stench 2nd +1 +3 +0 +0 Improved Multiattack +1 level of cleric 3rd +2 +3 +1 +1 Ability boost (Wis +2) +1 level of cleric Class Features All of the following are class features of the troglodyte paragon class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Troglodytes paragons are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light armor, and with shields (except tower shields). Spells per Day: At 2nd and 3rd-level, a troglodyte paragon gains new spells per day as if the character had also gained a level in cleric. The troglodyte paragon does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (turn or rebuke undead abilities, and so on). This essentially means that the character adds the level of troglodyte paragon to their level in cleric, then determines spells per day and caster level accordingly. If a troglodyte paragon has no levels in cleric, this class feature has no effect. Chameleon (Ex): A troglodyte paragon's racial bonus on Hide checks increases to +8. The troglodyte becomes so certain in the use of Hide around rocky or underground settings that the character can use it reliably even under adverse conditions. When making a skill check to Hide around rocky or underground settings, the troglodyte paragon may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent the character from doing so. Powerful Stench (Ex): At 1st level, a troglodyte paragon's stench grows in potency. The DC to resist their stench ability increases by 2. Improved Multiattack (Ex): At 2nd level, a troglodyte paragon gains Improved Multiattack as a bonus feat. This feat applies to their secondary bite attack. Ability Boost (Ex): At 3rd level, a troglodyte paragon's Wisdom increases by 2 points. Category:Racial paragon levels